Axel
by Filigranka
Summary: Straszliwie opóźniony styczniowy kramik. Dla Leto, wedle jej życzenia, nasi ulubieni bohaterowie w alternatywnym świecie łyżwiarstwa figurowego.
1. Chapter 1

Bardzo spóźniona rzecz ze styczniowego kramiku z życzeniami. Dla Leto Mireille. Promptem było AU z łyżwiarstwem figurowym. Do FFVII oczywiście. Dlaczego nikt czegoś takiego nie narysował, swoją drogą?

Tak, to jest część pierwsza. Jeszcze z jedna będzie. Na pewno. Kiedyś. Chyba nawet niedługo, skoro w końcu ufało się mi obie rzeczywistości połączyć (wiem, na pewno byłoby zabawniej, gdybym umiała to zrobić w stylu supernatural spor; aż dziw, że nie kojarzę żadnego anime nie o piłce nożnej czy koszykowej, czy grach karcianych, a o łyżwiarstwie figurowym, wyobrażacie sobie te ataki wyprowadzane bezwzględnym combosem... znaczy, perfekcyjną sekwencją skoków?).

* * *

_Dla Leto Mireiile_,_ jako się rzekło_.

**Axel**

* * *

Cloud Strife nie mógł złapać tchu. Gdyby nie widział na własne oczy, nie uwierz... – tam, wątpiłby w swój wzrok oraz zdolności matematyczne, gdyby nie ryk tłumu i euforyczne, dławiące się samymi sobą wrzaski komentatorów, trenerów, zawodników.

Sephiroth bezbłędnie wykonał poczwórnego axla w kombinacji z potrójnym lutzem. Poczwórnego axla. Poczwórnego axla. Poczwórnego... Boże, Cloud nie sądził, by to w ogóle było fizycznie możliwe. Nie w tym pokoleniu.

— Hojo coś mu dał, ShinRa faszeruje wszystkich swoich — mamrotała jego matka, była trener łyżwiarzy.

Wycofała się, gdy zawody sportowe zostały praktycznie sprywatyzowane i oddane ShinRze – pretekstem dla decyzji była różnica zdań z ichnim szefem zespołu lekarskiego, Hojem właśnie.

To wówczas przynależność do kraju zastąpiono przynależnością do sponsora – małe, lokalne kluby nadal istniały, ale nie grały większej roli. Największym wyróżnieniem dla zawodnika było znaleźć się w pucharze czy lidze korporacji, rządzonej twardą ręką przez rodzinę Shinra; najlepiej w elitarnej grupie, żartobliwie zwanej SOLDIER, podzielonej jeszcze na kilka podklas.

— Będą musieli zrobić dla niego osobną klasę — szeptał zachwycony Cloud, wpatrzony w telewizor, na którym Sephiroth właśnie kończył program, niezauważalnym gestem rozpuszczając włosy.

Srebrna kaskada opadła prawie do samej tafli dokładnie w momencie, w którym ustały ostatnie obroty. Jak zwykle. Publiczność wyła. Flesze błyskały. Wynoszono omdlałe kobiety. Strife przysiągłby, że sam jest zemdlenia bliski.

Przysiągł sobie w duszy, że zostanie równie wielkim solistą jak Sephiroth. No, dość wielkim, by go przynajmniej... zobaczyć. Nie marzył nawet o prześcignięciu swego idola, ale dorównać mu? Czemu nie?

Przecież tamten, patrzący teraz w kamerę lodowato spokojnie, podobno też pochodził z Nibelheim.

'

'

— Hej! Jestem Zack, a ty?

Cloud, odpowiadając odruchowo, zamrugał, zdumiony. Zack Fair, jasne, że go poznawał – młoda gwiazda, w ciągu niecałych trzech lat przebił się z okręgówki do SOLDIER drugiej klasy, teraz zaś, na początku czwartego roku, coraz głośniej mówiono o jego rychłym awansie na szczyt szczytów. Zack był młody, utalentowany, przystojny, zakumplowany, jeśli wierzyć kolorowym pismom, z samą czołową Trójcą ShinRy: Sephirothem, niekwestionowanym bóstwem lodowiska (choć gazety nazywały go raczej „demonem", „srebrnym demonem" za chłodną, nieludzką obojętność z jaką przyjmował kolejne rywalizacje i zwycięstwa) oraz jedynym dwojgiem, którzy kiedykolwiek się do niego choćby zbliżyli, Genesisem Rhapsodosem i Angealem Hewleyem.

Cloud był, ujmując rzecz krótko, nikim. Nikim, nikim, nikim. I jeszcze raz nikim. Jego marzenie o wielkiej karierze legło w gruzach, gdy z powodu „braku warunków fizycznych" nie przyjęto go do szkółki obok SOLDIER, ich programu treningowego. Owszem, ciężką pracą zasłużył na miejsce w pomocniczym zespole korporacji, wszyscy jednak wiedzieli, że rola owego się ogranicza do występowania na entym planie reklamówek, tanich imprezach, jako „czirliderki" przy prawdziwych zawodach. Poza tym – przynieść, podaj, pozamiataj. A, jeszcze: bierz udział w konkursach, by odpaść od razu, w pierwszej turze; ktoś brać w nich udział musi, inaczej nie ma napięcia, poza tym: im dłużej trwają liga, tym więcej pieniędzy dla firmy.

Był trybikiem w machinie. Do zapomnienia. Fair był młodą gwiazdą, facetem, który spełnia swoje marzenia, który ewidentnie nie osiągnął jeszcze szczytu swoich możliwości, a Strife, wygłupiając się i sprzedając słodycze na, powiedzmy, imprezie rodzinnej w przebraniu chocobo, ostatnio czuł głównie wypalenie. Jego sny, jego rojenia – ech, szkoda gadać.

Fair zagadał do niego pewnie tylko dlatego, że reszta ich małej grupki – przyjechali na pokazy do jakiejś instytucji charytatywnej – ewidentnie była już nieźle wstawiona. Nawet ich „opiekunowie", na wpół ochroniarze, na wpół fizjoterapeuci, a pomiędzy tymi pełniący jeszcze kilka funkcji; z niewiadomego powodu nazywani Turkami, teoretycznie dbali, by zawodnicy się przykładnie prowadzili.

— Panowie — trajkotał tymczasem Zack — są, jak widzisz, nie do życia, Tseng — parsknął, wskazując na Turka — próbował mi opowiedzieć jakieś pieprzne anegdoty o naszej solowej gwiazdeczce, Cissnei, jakby mnie to cokolwiek obchodziło, ja przecież mam dziewczynę... Eee, tak jakby. Coś w tym stylu. No, mam, mam — dorzucił spiesznie, naraz zawstydzony.

Cloud tutaj akurat go rozumiał. Sam był zakochany – przynajmniej te dwa lata temu, kiedy opuszczał Nibelheim, nie sądził jednak, by uczucie osłabło. Tifa Lockhart, panienka z dobrego domu, córka burmistrza, zabójczo wprost piękna. Też jeździła na łyżwach, ale tylko amatorsko: po pierwsze, sprzeciw ojca, po drugie, jej własna niechęć do poświęcenia życia sportowi, po trzecie, nieodpowiednia budowa. W okresie dojrzewania Tifa znacznie się zaokrągliła i chociaż uczyniło to ją prawdopodobnie najseksowniejszą dziewczyną na całym zachodnim kontynencie, to niespecjalnie dobrze służyło łyżwiarstwu.

— Tak — westchnął więc z nieudawanym współczuciem — ja swoją też „tak jakby" mam. Z naciskiem na „jakby" i piruetem przy „by".

Fair zachichotał.

— Taa... Kobiety. Za kobiety, nasze kobiety, znaczy! — zreflektował się, podnosząc kieliszek.

Strife przypił, czemu nie.

— Masz całkiem mocną głowę — skomentował pochlebnym tonem brunet, kiedy już przełknęli alkohol. — Nie to, co tamci. Wielkomiejskie książątka.

Cloud nie wstrzymał uśmiechu. Bogiem a prawdą, był tak bardzo skrępowany, że język niemal przyrastał mu do gardła, ale obecność Zacka – i poprzednie kolejki, bądźmy szczerzy – miała na niego dziwnie odprężający wpływ. „To pewnie mają na myśli, jak mówią, że jest bardzo sympatyczny" pomyślał, na głos odpowiadając pytaniem:

— Ano. Czyżbyś też pochodził z jakiejś zapadłej dziury, gdzie jedyną rozrywką wieczorami jest przesiadywanie w barze?

Fair pokiwał głową, zważywszy na temat to całkiem entuzjastycznie.

— Właśnie tak. To co, za dziury, gdzie diabeł mówi dobranoc?

— Alkohol się mi skończył — zauważył trzeźwo blondyn.

— Nie problem. — Tamten zamachał do barmana. — Kolejkę... nie, trzy, dla mojego kolegi! I dla mnie!

To były czysto konwencjonalne słowa, Cloud wiedział. Co tamten miał powiedzieć „kolejka dla faceta, którego poznałem trzy minuty temu"? Ale mimo wszystko jakoś cieplej się mu zrobiło na sercu. To wszystko zniknie jutro rano, pewnie, zawszeć to jednak milej spędzić wieczór na iluzji braterstwa niż samotnie w kącie? „A może wcale nie" szepnął niepewny głos w jego głowie „może wtedy właśnie bardziej boli?".

— Ejże, bierzże kieliszek — głos Zacka wyrwał go z zamyślenia — kolego, którego poznałem cztery minuty temu – i wiesz, już cię lubię! — dodał wylewnie.

I dosyć trzeźwo. Albo facet miał najdziwniejszą, najbardziej wybiórczą reakcję na alkohol, jaką Cloud w życiu widział, albo mówił całkiem szczerze. Strife próbował uwierzyć w opcję pierwszą, ale ciepłe wrażenie w sercu oraz alkohol powoli robiły swoje.

— Za dziury, z których wychodzą bohaterowie — stwierdził więc, po czym, otrząsnąwszy się, jął tłumaczyć. — I my – to znaczy, i ja, i ja, ty jesteś...

— Daj spokój, świetny toast — przerwał mu brunet. — Żaden ze mnie bohater. Ani trochę. Ani-ani. Jestem tylko chwilowo popularnym solistą w jeździe figurowej. Już prędzej tobie się ten tytuł należy, widziałem, jak dzielnie znosiłeś te dzieciaki, które tarmosiły twój kostium chocobo... Ja bym zwiał. No, to pijemy!

'

'

Ku autentycznemu zdumieniu Clouda jego znajomość z Zackiem nie zakończyła się na tej jednej nocy. Przeciwnie, mężczyzna nalegał na spotkania, wypady na jednego i ogólne pogawędki. Strife uznał rychło, że wszystko to – zdobycie znajomego, chodzenie na imprezy z SOLDIER, obecność na ich treningach (Boże w niebiesiech, nawet schowany między ławkami, nadal przecież widział Sephirotha... Boże, co ten człowiek robił na lodzie, to było niewyobrażalne, precyzja ruchów, lekkość, gracja, technika opanowana bezbłędnie – mówili, że idzie po pięć obrotów; wierzył) – zawdzięcz otwartej, przyjaznej naturze Faira. Oraz faktowi, że ten miał kłopoty ze starym zestawem znajomych.

Genesis doznał parę miesięcy temu kontuzji, która z jakiegoś powodu nie mogła zostać łatwo wyleczona. Odstawienie od tafli nie miało na niego dobrego wpływu. Mężczyzna nie tylko zaczął ostro imprezować, wszczynał również bunty i podburzał kolegów z niższych klas. Ich reputacja mogła nie obchodzić ShinRy, ale słabsze wyniki oraz żądania – jakie dokładnie, tego Cloud nie wiedział – już musiały.

Angeal, jak plotkowano, próbował łagodzić sytuację, lecz dyrektor działu, Lazard, zaczynał tracić cierpliwość. Nie wspominając o prezydencie kompanii. Sephiroth rzecz przyjmował, podobno, z typowym dla siebie chłodnym dystansem. Piękny, nie do pokonania na lodzie, obojętny. Żywa maszyna. Strife coraz częściej myślał o słowach swojej matki na temat Hoja i jego metod... Ta dziwna, tajemnicza kontuzja u czołowego zawodnika, jeszcze na treningu...

Słowa matki, chociaż przychodziły mu często do głowy, nie spędzały mu snu z powiek. Wreszcie przyszedł lepszy okres w jego życiu. Trenował ciężej niż kiedykolwiek – pod okiem Zacka, który wierzył w jego talent i zachęcał do pracy. Jego pozycja w zespole pomocniczym z oczywistych względów wzrosła. Zdobył coś na kształt bliskiego kolegi, może nawet powoli przyjaciela, który to przyjaciel został z kolei awansowany do pierwszej klasy. Mógł podglądać najlepszych na treningach, słuchać ich uwag oraz porad wieczorem w barze – zwykle brali bezalkoholowe albo lekkiego drinka, w końcu sportowcy – widywał Sephirotha! Widywał Sephirotha. Porozmawiał z nim nawet kilkukrotnie, zwykłe grzecznościowe pogawędki, kiedy obaj czekali lub szukali Zacka... ale zawszeć rozmowy.

A potem wszystko, dosłownie wszystko, się posypało. W ciągu paru miesięcy. Najpierw Genesis zaginął czy raczej uciekł od zobowiązań kontraktu. Potem dołączył doń Angeal, poukładany, obowiązkowy, zawsze akuratny Angeal. Fair, dla którego ten drugi był nie tylko przyjacielem, ale i mentorem, wariował z niepokoju. I wówczas przyszło najgorsze... Przyszła ta przeklęta okolicznościowa, komercyjna impreza w Nibelheim. Dla Clouda wstydliwy powrót do domu, tak wstydliwy, że praktycznie nikomu poza rodziną się nie pokazał bez kostiumu. Nibelheim było też jednak powrotem Genesisa. Z hukiem i w wielkim stylu.

Lecz, nim klęska nadeszła, Sephiroth zdołał jeszcze, w kulminacyjnym momencie sezonu, podczas Mistrzostw Świata (de facto korporacji), pokonać barierę pięciokrotnego skoku. Toeloopa i salchowa. Na raz. W sekwencji z tym poczwórnym axlem.

Kiedy w ostatniej sekundzie występu jak zawsze rozpuszczał włosy, Strife złapał jego spojrzenie. Zupełnie takie samo jak wtedy: lodowato spokojne.

'

'

Pokaz w Nibelheim przebiegał spokojnie. Sephiroth głównie bawił publikę rozpuszczaniem włosów, powiewaniem płaszczem – na zawodach sportowych chyba by się o niego zabił – lekkim, efektownym tańcem. Cloud porozmawiał z matką i unikał Tify; ku jego niezadowoleniu, Zack się nią zainteresował, a i ona chętnie szukała towarzystwa Faira. Przynajmniej takie miał wrażenie. „Popadasz w paranoję" powtarzał rozsądek. Chłopak chciałby, naprawdę chciałby móc go słuchać.

Potem, jednego wieczoru, do hotelu, gdzie się zatrzymali, wpadł Genesis. Zignorował wszystko i wszystkich, poszedł prosto do pokoju Sephirotha. Rozmawiali całą noc, a rano ten drugi zwołał konferencję prasową. Oskarżył ShinRę o handel dziećmi, porywanie niemowląt, dręczenie małoletnich i dorosłych, nielegalne badania, podawanie eksperymentalnych substancji – oskarżył między wierszami, wiedząc pewnie, że nic to nie zmieni, korporacja była zbyt potężna – ogłosił, że kończy karierę i poświęci się nawiązywaniu więzi z odnalezioną matką, która, jak oznajmił (Cloud po raz pierwszy usłyszał cień pasji w jego spokojnym głosie), targana wyrzutami sumienia po oddaniu go do sierocińca firmy, od lat nie przestawała go szukać.

Kobieta stała z tyłu, w cieniu. Niska, drobna, śniada cera, ciemne włosy. Zupełnie niepodobna, co czyniło dziwne wrażenie, zwłaszcza w połączeniu z informacją o eksperymentach, które na dzieciach miała prowadzić kompania. Cloud ją rozpoznał – faktycznie, pracowała w laboratoriach ShinRy w Nibelheim. Flesze znowu błyskały, dziennikarze się prawie tratowali, lecz Sephiroth, ogłosiwszy chłodno, że poszuka azylu przed prawnikami byłego pracodawcy za granicą, zakończył konferencję i przestał zwracać na nich jakąkolwiek uwagę.

W pierwszej chwili Strife był zbyt zaskoczony, by analizować dokładniej przemówienie oraz jego konsekwencje. Dopiero później zdał sobie sprawę, że tamten, wiedząc, iż nie zdoła tknąć korporacji, przerzucił swój lodowaty gniew i żal na miasteczko, gdzie się wychował – zawsze w odosobnieniu, bo przecież budynki firmy były starannie oddzielone od świata i mieszkańcy nie mieli doń wstępu – im dokopać mógł, bez trudu. Współudział, milczenie, przyzwolenie, zatajenie, korupcja, wszystko. Znalazł dokumenty, rachunki, dowody. Kompania się wywinęła, oczywiście, ale lokalne władze nie miały szans.

Ojciec Tify, burmistrz od – od zawsze właściwie – się powiesił chyba jeszcze w trakcie konferencji, zostawiwszy chaotyczny list (nie do końca wiedział, co robi, gmina potrzebowała tych miliardów, przecież nie wiedział, że tam jest aż tak źle). Klub łyżwiarski Nibelheim rozpędzono na cztery wiatry, bo budził złe skojarzenia, poza tym: kadra była uwikłana. Miasto podupadło.

Słowa matki wróciły do Clouda z pełną mocą, zwłaszcza te, że odeszła z powodu konfliktu z Hojem. Naraz bowiem dotarł do niego ich drugi sens – jego matka była na tyle wysoko w korporacji, by mieć osobisty zatarg z jednym z jej dyrektorów. Na tyle wysoko, by wiele wiedzieć i nawet jeśli odeszła, kiedy sprawy zaczęły wyglądać naprawdę paskudnie, nadal mogła zostać – więc została – wygodnym kozłem ofiarnym. Wiedziała, koniec końców, milczała, odeszła, nie powiadamiając władz, nigdy nie spróbowała pomóc dzieciom z ośrodków koło Nibelheim.

Straciwszy dodatkowo pracę i drużynę, którą kochała, kobieta została na lodzie. Sama. Strife rzucił wszystko, by jej pomóc, ale niewiele to dało: zaczęła pić, na umór, w niecałe pół roku później spadła ze schodów, ginąc na miejscu. Podobno nikt jej w tym nie pomógł. Podobno dane, które po pijaku wyrzucała z siebie z prędkością karabinu, nikogo nie obchodziły.

Tylko czemu ludzie ShinRy regularnie o te alkoholowe rojenia wypytywali?

Cloud nie miał czasu się zastanawiać, nie chciał: dosłownie w dzień po pogrzebie do drzwi zapukali mu prawnicy korporacji z komornikiem. Przerwane kontrakty, jego i matki, pomówienia, licho wie, co jeszcze. Kiedy zaproponowano mu ich anulowanie w zamian za właściwie niewolniczy kontrakt, nie za bardzo miał wybór. Podpisał. Łącznie ze zgodą na bycie w eksperymentalnej jednostce i przyjmowanie... cokolwiek by mu podali.

„Witaminy" ironizował w myśli, patrząc na kroplówki, znosząc zastrzyki i najbardziej mordercze z treningów. Jego ciało się zmieniło, jego umiejętności, refleks, precyzja rosły, za to twarz pozostawała ta sama, młodzieńcza. Taka sama pozostawała też paląca nienawiść do mężczyzny, którego kiedyś podziwiał i który puścił całe jego życie z dymem tylko dlatego, że nie mógł dosięgnąć sprawcy swoich cierpień, a potrzebował zemsty. Widywał czasami jego zdjęcia w kolorowej prasie: pokazy komercyjne, wakacje, imprezy charytatywne, wystawy. Życie-wakacje. Zawsze ze swoją matką, teraz ubraną jak grafini, zawsze troskliwy wobec niej, opiekuńczy, niemal na klęczkach. Strife myślał o swojej mamie i narastała w nim furia, podsycana jeszcze drobnymi, rzucanymi mimochodem komentarzami Hoja oraz reszty personelu i ogólnym nastrojem w kompanii. Nie kochali za bardzo swojego dawnego bohatera.

Tak to się toczyło. Przez całe cztery lata. Niewiele z nich jednak pamiętał: środki chemiczne, żałoba, ciężka, katorżnicza praca, skoszarowanie, odcięcie od świata zewnętrznego, wszystko to zrobiło swoje – prawie pół dekady zlało się mu w jedno i nigdy, nawet lata później, nie był w stanie przypomnieć sobie wielu konkretów z tego okresu. Przetrwał, najwyraźniej.

To Zack, o którym zdążył prawie zapomnieć, i Tifa, o której nadal śnił po nocach mroczne, lepkie, poplątane majaki, go stamtąd wyciągnęli.

'

'

Cloud doskonale pamiętał dzień, w którym poinformowano go, że ma gości. I to prawnika. Kiedy poszedł, zdumiony, do czegoś na kształt ośrodkowego salonu, dostrzegł tam Zacka i śliczną, brązowowłosą dziewczynę o słodkiej twarzy oraz kpiącym, zawadiackim uśmiechu. Ubrana w różową koszulę i ciemnoczerwony kostium zdecydowanie odbiegała od stereotypowego wizerunku prawnika, ale Zack nim na pewno nie był, więc...

— Cloud! — Fair niemal go zadusił na powitanie, po czym zwrócił się do kobiety: — Aerith, poznaj Clouda, opowiadałem ci o nim – Cloud, to jest Aerith Gainsbourgh, moja „tak jakby dziewczyna". Teraz już narzeczona.

Mężczyzna wyglądał znacznie gorzej niż kiedy się ostatnio widzieli. Schudł, był blady, miał cienie pod oczami, na rękach ślady po wkłuciach. Strife słyszał coś o jego problemach zdrowotnych, wymuszonym końcu kariery, pracy społecznej w fundacji walczącej z ShinRą, nie miał jednak żadnej konkretnej wiedzy.

— Efekty uboczne tych wszystkich świństw, którymi nas faszerowali — odparł tamten, zapytany. — U mnie weszły w jakąś wyjątkowo paskudną reakcję z organizmem... To samo, co u Genesisa.

Cloud zbladł. Rhapsodos zmarł jakiś rok po „Nibelheimgate" jak sprawę ochrzciła prasa.

— Jak to? To znaczy... Ale, ale ty nie...?

— Zostało mi kilka miesięcy życia — oznajmił Zack, wciąż z niezmąconą pogodą. — Ale i tak lekarze sporo mi je przedłużyli, Shera, Shelua i Cid dają z siebie naprawdę wszystko... W porządku, stary — dodał, widząc, że Strife nie za bardzo wie, co powiedzieć, jak zareagować. — Dostałem czas, by się z tym pogodzić. Nie mam żalu. Nie chcę tylko, by inni musieli przez to przechodzić, dlatego walczymy o zmianę prawa i zwolnienie z kontraktów jak największej liczby osób. Kiedy tylko ustaliliśmy, gdzie jesteś...

— A to nie takie proste. Korporacyjne klauzule dyskrecji są po prostu koszmarne — wtrąciła Aerith.

— ...natychmiast tutaj przyjechaliśmy. Pomożemy ci, stary, wyciągniemy cię stąd. Nieważne, co na ciebie mają. Sporo ludzi już uwolniliśmy. Tylko podpisz pełnomocnictwo dla Aerith, wiesz, zgadzasz się, by cię reprezentowała, te sprawy.

Prawdę powiedziawszy, w pierwszej chwili Cloud nie był pewien, czy tego chce. Przywykł już do firmowej rutyny, jak okrutna, ciężka i zabójcza by nie była. Nie chciał jednak sprawiać zawodu Zackowi, zwłaszcza, gdy ten zadał sobie tyle trudu – jeszcze w jego stanie!

Coś z tego wahania musiało się odbić na jego twarzy, bo Fair dorzucił:

— Tifa nie może się ciebie doczekać! Chciała przyjechać z nami, ale ma masę papierkowej roboty w fundacji. Kiedy tylko cię stąd wypuszczą, planujemy wielką imprezę – nie masz pojęcia, jakie ona świetne drinki robi...

Na myśl o Lockhart – żywej! całej! czekającej! – Strife poczuł znajome ciepło poczucia celu w sercu. I równie znajomą determinację. Dawniej chciał się dostać do drużyny ShinRy, teraz z niej uciec, ale siła, skupienie na zadaniu były łudząco podobne; zdążyły już prawie zapomnieć przez te lata dryfowania, jak to jest, wiedzieć co, gdzie, jak i, nade wszystko: dokąd. Zabawne, ile dołożenie do pustego horyzontu jednej machającej do ciebie figurki, może zmienić.

— Proszę tylko powiedzieć, gdzie mam podpisać.


	2. Chapter 2

Mówiłam, że następna część mi w miarę szybko pójdzie? Powiedzmy, że to jest ten rok między ucieczką z Nibelheim a GG (główną grą albo grą gier, jak to woli). Za to kolejny rozdział może mi zająć moment, bo cały czas nie wiem, czy przeskoczyć ekspresowo przez grę i zrobić jeszcze z dwa rozdziały czy spróbować choć trochę oddać wydarzenia i dopisać... cóż, nie dwadzieścia raczej, aż tak dokładna nie będę, ale powiedzmy z cztery-pięć.

* * *

Aerith, jak się okazało, potrafiła zdziałać cuda. Niecałe dwa miesiące później Cloud wyszedł z kompleksu treningowego. Wolny od jakichkolwiek zobowiązań. AVALANCHE – tak nazwali fundację pomagającą „chłopcom ShinRy" – miało za sobą już kilkanaście takich spraw, masę doświadczenia. „Żadni z nas buntownicy, prędzej rutyniarze" rzuciła żartobliwie Gainsbourgh w trakcie jednej z wizyt.

Spróbował się roześmiać w odpowiedzi. Szło opornie, dawno nie miał powodów do demonstrowania radości. Śmiech nawet w jego uszach brzmiał wymuszenie, jak kaszel albo gra kiepskiego aktora. Dziewczyna pojaśniała jednak i Strife nie mógł nie pomyśleć, jak wiele to ją musi kosztować.

Zacka nie było wtedy z nimi. Nie miał dość siły, kolejny atak choroby zatrzymał go w łóżku. Cloud nawet później, „na swobodzie", pamiętał, jak bardzo się bał, kiedy kobieta przychodziła sama. Najgorszego, wiadomości, że Fair nie doczeka jego wyjścia, że już nigdy nie pogadają, że nawet nie wymienią pożegnań, że tamten nie doczeka owoców swoich starań o wyciągnięcie kumpla...

Doczekał, wszakże. Nie było sensu rozdrapywać dawnych strachów, ganił sam siebie prawie-a-SOLDIER, ilekroć zaczynał wędrówki w tamte mroczne rejony. Zack doczekał jego wyjścia, żył jeszcze prawie rok, sporo dłużej niż przewidywali lekarze, do samego końca pogodny. Aerith zresztą też. Dzielna, uśmiechnięta, zorganizowana. Później, kiedy stan chorego naprawdę był kiepski, jedną ręką załatwiała formalności związane ze ślubem, a drugą robiła zastrzyki.

Urządzali imprezy do ostatniej chwili. Ślub miał miejsce jakieś dwa miesiące przed odejściem mężczyzny i był tą największą, naprawdę piękną, choć pana młodego dowieziona na wózku. Urządzali przyjęcia prywatne, charytatywne, bo „nie można da się chorobie, nie można żyć, jakby się było chorym". A poza tym Tifa, jak Strife się przekonał, naprawdę robiła świetne drinki.

Wróciła też do na lód. AVALANCHE założyło własny klub, jak tłumaczyli po to, by ludzie kochający łyżwiarstwo nie byli skazani na korporację, by mogli jeździć i nadal być przeciw. Klub był mały, praktycznie nie miał sponsorów, ale wszyscy byli pełni entuzjazmu. Ten zapał dosłownie uskrzydlał przedsięwzięcie oraz zawodników – byli już w drugiej lidze, a parę razy nawet doszli aż do finałów głównego konkursu. Wiele z tego zawdzięczali Fairowi. „Bez Zacka, oby żył jak najdłużej, będzie nam ciężko. Świetny trener, długo też doskonały zawodnik, dusza zespołu" westchnęła Lockhart, kiedy Cloud, doszedłszy do siebie, na nowo nauczywszy się, jak żyć w społeczeństwie, jak kupować, jak sprzątać, jak wybierać, postanowił, ostrożnie, zahaczyć o temat łyżwiarstwa. W końcu kiedyś naprawdę to kochał.

I tak, od słowa do słowa, doszli do meritum. Strife mógłby właściwie zacząć jeździć na nowo, kilka miesięcy przerwy można nadrobić. O ile chce, jeśli nie, to w fundacji jest masa pracy, może wypełniać papierki, rozwozić przesyłki, trenować innych, może też przecież zacząć całkiem od nowa, poszukać pracy gdzie indziej, oni go tu wcale nie trzymają. Chłopak na początku odmówił – nawet Tifa nie przekona go, by znów stanął na tafli, do tego jeszcze miałby rywalizować z ludźmi ShinRy? Znał ich, znał ich metody, nie po uciekał, by wracać, nie ma mowy.

Ale Zack skądś – ani chybi od Aerith, ta zaś od Lockhart – dowiedział się o całym pomyśle. I zaczął nalegać. „Widziałem cię na lodzie, Cloud, widziałem cię na lodzie w ciężkim, durnym kostiumie chocobo – byłeś świetny. Nie chodzi o technikę, chodzi o serce, wkładałeś w to całego siebie, widać było, że lodowisko to twój dom, twój żywioł. Jasne, rozumiem, że teraz kojarzy ci się z całym złem świata, ale spróbuj. Bo inaczej, obawiam się, nigdy nie będziesz całkiem szczęśliwy. Sport uzależnia, Cloud, sztuka też, co dopiero sport i sztuka w jednym? Tafla cię będzie kusić i nie będziesz zadowolony, póki nie wrócisz. Uwierzy doświadczeniu" po czym dodał z rzadką u niego melancholią: „Nie ma nocy, bym nie śnił o łyżwiarstwie, o tym, że znowu jestem tam, wyczyniam te wszystkie piruety, skoki, kroki... to jest realne wrażenie, że kiedy się budzę, oczekuję bólu mięśni, bo czuję ten wysiłek, czuję każde drgnięcie mięśni, każdy mój błąd, każdą rysę na tafli, to wszystko tak rzeczywiste... ale to tylko sen. I nie czuję ulgi, że to tylko sen, Cloud, zdecydowanie nie czuję ulgi. Przynajmniej spróbuj, nie będziesz miał w sobie żalu, że nie zawalczyłeś".

Tifa ujęła rzecz inaczej, dla niego chyba dobitniej, prawdziwiej. Pewnie dlatego, iż też pochodziła z tego nieszczęsnego Nibelheim, które nadal wszyscy kojarzyli z niebezpiecznym, nielegalnym programem eksperymentów, a nie, dajmy na to, pięknymi górskimi pejzażami. „Oboje kochaliśmy kiedyś łyżwiarstwo. Też chciałam to rzucić, tylko mnie tknęło, że wiesz, rzucać to z powodu korporacji czy Sephirotha, to pozwolić im mieć kontrolę nad moim życiem. Podać im zwycięstwo na tacy, walkowerem. Absolutnie nie zamierzam tego robić" stwierdziła. I była w jej głosie pasja, zapalczywość, jakiej Strife dawno u nikogo nie słyszał, buńczuczność podobna tej, jaką sam kiedyś miał – wspomnienia wróciły, razem z nimi coś jakby jego młodość; przecież nie był stary, czemu tak łatwo poddał się zgorzknieniu, cynizmowi, zmęczeniu?

Wróciła mu młodość, wróciła mu energia. I nadzieja, coś dziwnie bliskiego nadziei, mimo wszystkich smutków, wiszących naokoło. Zapomniał o Sephirocie, zapomniał o Hoju, zapomniał o dawnych marzeniach, zapomniał nawet o latach w korporacji – w sensie, zepchnął na dalszy plan, skupiając się całkowicie na pomaganiu w fundacji oraz przy Zacku. Tudzież na drobnych przyjemnościach życia; dobra dekady minęła od czasu, gdy się nim naprawdę cieszył, więc... odkrywanie blasków egzystencji zabierało mu trochę czasu.

Oprócz blasków były też niewielkie cienie. Na przykład Barret Wallace. Całkiem fajny facet, Cloud, po kilku pierwszych tygodniach, kiedy energia, dosadny język oraz bezpośredniość tamtego nieco go deprymowały, właściwie go polubił. Wallace wykonywał masę roboty, dobrej roboty. Był jednym z założycieli AVALANCHE'u i jedną z osób trzymających organizację w całości. Latał za zleceniami, sponsorami, mediami, wypełniał papiery, wyszukiwał sposoby zarobku, dbał o kadry. Człowiek-orkiestra. Jedyną prawdziwą wadę Barreta stanowiło to, że trzymał się blisko Lockhart. Zdaniem Strife'a nieco za blisko – co prawda tamci byli tylko przyjaciółmi, oficjalnie i faktycznie, ale chłopak nie potrafił zupełnie uspokoić lekkiej zazdrości. W końcu to tamten był z Tifą w ciągu tych ostatnich paru lat, pewnie najgorszych lat jej życia, to on ją wciągnął w fundację, dał jej cel, pomógł wrócić do siebie. To czyniło go niesamowicie bliskim dziewczynie, bliskim w sposób w jaki, niedoszły SOLDIER obawiał się, on sam nigdy nie będzie. Nie zazdrościł jednak bardzo, nie tak, by znienawidzić Bogu ducha winnego człowieka, więc problem był naprawdę niewielki, taki raczej dodający życiu smaku.

Chęć „wygrania" dziewczyny ostatecznie przeważyła szalę. Cloud wrócił też na lód. Na początku ostrożnie, lecz dosłownie po chwili pojął, że te wszystkie niewykrywalne, superzaawansowane koktajle, które mu wstrzykiwano, faktycznie zwiększały możliwości ciała, a trening czynił pewne kombinacje niemożliwymi do zapomnienia. Strife'owi, który nie jeździł od paru miesięcy, szło lepiej niż całej reszcie klubu, jakby nawet na sekundę nie zszedł z tafli.

Zrobił potrójnego axla. A potem poczwórnego toeloopa. Tak po prostu, na treningu, nie, nawet nie treningu, rozgrzewce rekreacyjnej po przerwie. Miał już tak wbite w mięśnie figury, skoki, kroki, że potrójny axel przyszedł sam z siebie, zaskakując umysł łyżwiarza.

Kiedy skończył „rozrywkę", ktoś zaklaskał. Tifa, Zack, Aerith, wszyscy patrzyli na niego z nieskrywanym przejęciem. Wiedział, co myślą. Oto mieli następcę Faira, kogoś, kto mógł poprowadzić klub do wielkich zwycięstwa. Jeśli się zgodzi, oczywiście. Ale jak mógłby odmówić, skoro tamci dosłownie wyciągnęli go z otchłani? Daliby mu wybór, nigdy nic nie wypomnieli, nie musieliby: sumienie chłopaka zrobiłoby to za nich.

Wobec czego posłał im szeroki uśmiech – w ciągu tych kilku miesięcy przypomniał sobie, jak być aktorem teatru życia codziennego, ukrywać sztuczność pewnych gestów – i powiedział, że powinien to zrobić już dawno, bo czuje się doskonale, że najchętniej już teraz, od razu, wróciłby na lód i nigdy z niego nie schodził.

Nie wspomniał o tym, jak bardzo niepokoi go ta dziwna... samodzielność, odrębność prawie odruchów ciała. Jakby jego kontrola nad własnymi mięśniami narowiła się; wiedział, co robi, na jakimś instynktownym poziomie, lecz nie był tego świadomy. Dziwne, dziwaczne uczucie, które chwilowo postanowił zignorować.

Może być świetnym łyżwiarzem, znowu. Może wspomóc AVALANCHE. Może ucieszyć Zacka, stać się jego... nie tyle kopią, ile medium, kimś, kto spełni jego marzenia za niego samego, jednym wielkim hołdem dla najszlachetniejszego, najcudowniejszego zawodnika, jakiego Cloud w życiu spotkał. Może też zaimponować Tifie, może wywołać uśmiech na twarzy Aerith, ostatnio tak strasznie zabieganej, wyczerpanej, tak bardzo dzielnej. To wszystko to jedyne, co się liczy, zdecydował.

Potem, kiedy Sephiroth (jak zwykle nonszalancki, jak zwykle lodowato spokojny, jak zwykle nieludzki, jak zwykle z rozpuszczonymi srebrnymi włosami; jego matka stała obok) ogłosił, ku zdumieniu wszystkich, że wraca do sportu, do tych wszystkich celów Strife'owi doszedł kolejny: pokonać tego drania, tego zdrajcę, tego aroganckiego bubka, który odebrał mu jego matkę w imię dziecinnego zachwycenia swoją... I chłopak nawet nie zauważył, kiedy to pragnienie się stało palące, ważniejsze niż każde inne, niż wszystkie inne razem wzięte.

Nim wszakże do tego doszło, Zack zmarł, pozostawiając nieutulonych w żałobie przyjaciół, wdowę, współpracowników oraz Clouda, obciążonego ostatnią prośbą konającego („pokaż im wszystkim, pokaż im to, czego ja nie zdążyłem, w moim imieniu – poprowadzisz mój, nasz klub dalej, nie? to wszystko, co po mnie zostanie..."), ponownie poprzysięgając w duszy, że spróbuje zostać „dziedzicem" Faira.

Sephirotha nie było na pogrzebie. Od czasu Nibelheimgate nie mógł za bardzo wracać na teren kraju; podobno tym razem starał się o wizę, ale mu odmówiono. Przysłał jednak kondolencje i Aerith nie pozwoliła Strife'owi ani Tifie ich wyrzucić.


End file.
